Hospitals & Hookups
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: AU where Trish is an intern and Dez is a neurosurgeon who is her supervisor. / TREZ ONE SHOT based off of Grey's Anatomy pilot.


**Author's note: now this story might seem a bit familiar to some of you, and that is because it's literally exactly what happens in the pilot of Grey's Anatomy lol so all credits go to the great Shonda Rhimes, and Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert for creating such amazing characters and tv shows. So if you like this fic, just know literally zero percent of this is my idea and you should totally watch Grey's Anatomy if you like this fic.**

Trish woke up on her couch, her head throbbing as she opened her eyes to see sunlight pouring in from the windows.

All of the previous nights activities came flowing back to her as she looked down at her own naked body, then to the other sleeping body on the floor covered by only a throw blanket.

She hopped off the couch, grabbing the blanket off of the other person, wrapping it around her bare body and dropping a pillow on top of her visitor's bare ass in attempt to wake him up.

It worked.

He stirred as he took in his surroundings, reaching over to pick up her discarded bra.

"This is... Uh..." he started, sleepily handing the garment to her.

"Humiliating on so many levels." Trish responded, avoiding eye contact at all costs. "You have to go."

"Why don't you just come back down here and we'll pick up where we left off?" he reasoned.

And though his offer was tempting, very tempting, Trish declined.

"No, seriously, you have to go; I'm late, which is not what you want to be on your first day of work so..." she told him.

"This is a nice place." he said, observing her home as he put on his pants. "You live here?"

"No... Yes... Well kinda, it was my mothers house. I just moved her from Miami." she said.

"Oh I'm sorry." he said.

"Oh, no! My mothers not dead! She's-" she said. "You know what, we don't have to do the thing."

"We can do anything you want." he replied, smirking as he grabbed his shirt off of the floor.

"No, the thing: exchange the details, pretend we care." she explained.

"Look I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, ok? And when I get back down here you won't be here so... Um.. Goodbye..." she said, struggling to remember his name. "Umm..."

"Dez." he said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Dez! Right, Trish." she said, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Trish." he repeated, as he shook her hand.

"Yeah." she said, a large smile still on her face.

"Nice meeting you." Dez said, smiling widely at her.

"Bye Dez." Trish said, before she bolted up the stairs.

As expected, when she went back downstairs after showering and getting ready for the day, he was gone.

Grabbing her keys off the counter, Trish locked her front door, ran to her car, and started off to her new job taking in the breathtaking views of Seattle as she drove along the coast.

Running a little behind schedule, Trish jogged through the parking garage and entered the hospital.

A receptionist pointed towards a pair of double doors when she explained her situation once she was inside; slipping through the door, she found a group of surgical residents listening to a man, who must be the Chief of Surgery. She sighed in relief when nobody realized her arrival.

He showed them around the surgery center, all her fellow interns in awe of the top of line technology the hospital was equipped with.

"Each of you comes here today hopeful." Chief of Surgery, Dr. Jimmy Starr, spoke. "Wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors; today, you are the doctors.

"The seven years you spend her as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you, say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty, five of you will crack under the pressure, two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play? That's up to you."

They were then led to the locker quarters, where they would suit up in their scrubs.

"Only six women out of twenty." Trish observed.

"Yeah, and I hear one of them's a model." the women next to her, a petite brunette, replied.

"You're Ally, right?" Trish said, standing up.

"Which resident are you assigned to?" she asked. "I got Braxton."

"The nazi?" Trish said. "Me too."

"At least we'll be tortured together." a man spoke up. "I'm Dallas, Dallas Mitchell. We met at the mixer. You had on a black dress, a slit at the side, strappy sandals..."

Trish turned to Ally and the two exchanged a strange look.

"And now you think I'm gay..." Dallas stumbled. "I'm not gay, it's just that you were very... Um... Unforgettable."

"Mitchell, Dawson, De La Rosa. Williams." their names were called, letting them know it was time to meet their resident.

"That's the nazi?" Ally said as they walked down the hall looking at a short women with curly black hair and a stunningly beautiful face.

"I thought the nazi would be a guy." Dallas said.

"I thought the nazi would be... A nazi." Trish said.

"Maybe it's professional jealousy." a tall blonde, Williams, said. "Maybe she's brilliant and they call her a nazi because they're jealous. Maybe she's nice."

"Let me guess, you're the model?" Ally said dryly.

Williams shot her a look before approaching Braxton and holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Carrie Williams." she said, introducing herself to the woman.

"I have five rules, memorize them." Braxton told them. "Rule number one, don't bother sucking up, I already hate you that's not gonna change."

She explained the system the hospital had with their pagers and lists.

"If a nurse pages you, you run. Run. That's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. Obey orders, run labs, work every second night until you drop and don't complain.

"On call rooms. Sleep when you can, where you can; which brings me to rule number three, if I'm sleeping don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. If any of you had killed someone you would've woken me for no good reason, we clear?"

Trish raised her hand.

"Yes?" Braxton said, turning her attention to her.

"You said five rules, that was only four." Trish pointed out.

Braxton's pager began to beep.

"Rule number five, when I move you move." she said, beginning to rush off down the hall, the interns following closely behind her.

The day was hectic. Nothing could have prepared Trish for what she would be facing.

She had been out in charge of monitoring a fifteen year old girl who had been brought in for seizures; her tests had all come back fine, so now Trish was basically just babysitting her.

"You're so lost, what are you like new?" she asked Trish as she wheeled her bed all around the floor, trying to find the room she had been told to put her in.

Her patient was going on and on about how when she was in the hospital a few weeks earlier for an ankle injury she wasn't even placed with someone as clueless and her, and that was a nurse.

Trish had already had enough of this stuck up teen and it hadn't even been an hour.

Lily's, Trish's patient, parents arrived and began asking Trish question after question.

"She's umm... You know what, I'm not the doctor." Trish said. "Well, I am a doctor, but I'm not Lily's doctor; I'll go get him for you."

Trish rushed out of the room, threw open the door to the wing and ran into Braxton.

"What?" Braxton asked, annoyed.

"Lily's parents have questions. Do you talk to them or do I ask Starr?" Trish asked.

"No, Starr's off the case; Lily belongs to the new attending now, Dr. Wade, he's right over there." Braxton said, pointing to a tall red headed man.

Trish froze when she saw his face.

The man standing just a few feet away from her was the same man who had been lying naked on the floor in her house just that morning.

He looked up and saw her and his smile immediately fell, replaced by a shocked expression.

Trish turned around and quickly walked in the opposite direction.

"Trish!" he called after her, following her down the hallway. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Actually I was-" she began to say before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the stairwell.

"Dr. Wade..." she said, once they were alone in the stairwell.

"Dr. Wade?" he asked. "This morning it was Dez; now it's Dr. Wade."

"Dr. Wade, we should pretend it never happen." she said sternly.

"What never happened?" he replied, an amused smile playing on his face matching the amused tone in his voice. "You sleeping with me last night? Or you throwing me out this morning? Because both are fond memories I'd like to hold onto."

"No, there will be no memories." she told him, shaking her head. "I'm not the girl in the bar anymore, and you're not the guy. This can't exist. You get that, right?"

"You took advantage of me and now you wanna forget about it." he nodded.

"I did not take-" she said.

"I was drunk, venerable, and good looking and you took advantage of that." he said, still a slightly amused time in his voice.

"Ok, I was the one who was drunk." she retaliated. "And you are not that good looking."

"Maybe not today." he replied, his tone now flirtatious. "Last night, last night I was very good looking. I had my red shirt on! My good looking shirt, you took advantage."

"I did not take-" she said.

"Wanna take advantage again?" he asked, moving closer to her. "Say Friday night."

She paused for a moment.

"No!" she responded once she pulled herself out of the trance his enchanting blue eyes had caused. "You're an attending, and I'm your intern. Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" he replied.

"Like you've seen me naked!" she said, which caused a sexy smirk to appear on his face.

"Dr. Wade! THIS is inappropriate! That ever occurred to you?" she said as she exited the stairwell.

Dez let out a sigh as he watched her walk away.

Later that night, things had calmed down. Trish, Ally, Carrie, and Dallas were enjoying the peace.

Suddenly, Trish's pager started beeping.

"It's a 911 for Lily." she said, almost in shock. "I gotta go!"

Trish ran off to see what the emergency was, preparing herself for the worst.

"Took you long enough." Lily said when Trish finally got to her room, completely out of breath.

"You're ok?" Trish said, bewildered. "The nurse paged me 911."

"I had to go full exorcism before she would even pick up the phone." Lily told her.

"Wait..." Trish said, still panting. "There's nothing wrong with you?"

"I'm bored." Lily responded simply.

"You little..." Trish said, thoroughly pissed off now. "I'm not a cruise director."

"This stupid hospital gets no good channels." Lily told her as Trish checked her heartbeat.

"Ok, THIS, is an actual hospital." Trish told the girl sternly. "There are sick people here. Go to sleep and stop wasting my time."

"But I can't sleep!" Lily whined. "My heads all full."

"That's called thinking. Go with it." Trish said as she exited the room.

Early the next morning, Trish was filling out paperwork.

"I hate nurses." a tall man muttered, walking over to stand next to him. "I'm Jace."

"You could be wrong you know." Trish said to him. "That patient you just diagnosed with pneumonia, it could be something else."

"Like I said, I hate nurses." Jace said, more to himself than to her.

"What did you say?" Trish said. "Did you just call me a nurse?"

"Well if the white hat fits..." Jace replied.

Just as Trish was about to put Jace in his place, her pager started beeping.

"Damnit Lily." she muttered, walking off to see what the little pain in the ass wanted now.

Trish slowly made her way up the staircase, pulling the door open only to find everyone on high alert.

"What took you so long?" a nurse asked her.

Running to Lily's room, she saw that it hadn't been another boy who cried wolf incident, it was an actual emergency.

"She's having multiple seizures." a nurse said. "Now how do you want to proceed? Dr. De La Rosa! Are you listening to me?"

Trish just stood there, unable to move.

"Dr. De La Rosa, you need to tell us what you want to do."

"Dr. De La Rosa!"

No response. Her body was frozen.

She was finally able to pull herself out of the trance, picked up the clipboard and began giving orders.

"You paged Dr. Wade?" she asked them.

"I just told you!" one of the nurses said.

"Well page him again, stat!" Trish said firmly.

"What do you wanna do?" the nurses asked her. "Dr. De La Rosa you need to tell us what you want to do!"

"Heart stopped!" one of the nurses hollered. "Code blue! Code blue!"

Trish pushed her way to the defibrillator, taking it in her hands.

"Charge the pallets to 200!" she shouted. "Clear!"

Still nothing.

"Charge to 300!"

Nothing.

"Charge to 360!"

Nothing.

"C'mon Lily!" Trish said. "Charge again!"

"I see sinus movement." one of the nurses said. "Heart rate is coming back."

Dez ran into the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She had a seizure and her heart stopped." Trish told him.

"A seizure?" Dez said, running to check Lily. "You're supposed to be monitoring her."

"I checked on her-" she began to tell him.

"I got her, just-just go." he interrupted her.

She left the room, feeling dull.

She completely ignored Braxton's lecture as she passed her in the hall.

"Trish?" Ally asked, getting up and following her outside.

As soon as she emerged in the cool air, feeling the rain fall on her head, Trish walked over and vomited in the grass.

Ally watched her sympatheticly.

"Tell no one, ever." Trish said to her as she made her way back inside.

"Why are we even here?" Ally asked the next morning, all the interns waiting in the conference room.

"Well good morning." Dez said, walking in, Trish put her head down when she saw him.

"I'm gonna do something pretty rare for a surgeon, I'm gonna ask interns for help." he said. "I've got this kid Lily Robins, right now she's a mystery. She doesn't respond to our meds. Labs are clean. Scans are pure. But she's having seizures. Seizures with no visible cause. She's a ticking clock.

"She's gonna die if I don't make a diagnosis, which is where you come in. I can't do it alone. I need your extra minds, I need you to play detective. I need you to find out why Lily's having seizures. I know you're tired, you're busy, you've got more work than you can possibly handle, I understand, so I'm going to give you an incentive; whoever finds the answer rides with me. Lily needs surgery, you get to do what no intern gets to do, scrub in on an advanced procedure.

"Dr. Braxton is going to hand you Lily's chart. The clock is ticking people. If we're gonna save Lily's life we have to do it soon."

Dez exited the room after he finished giving them their task, all the interns rushing to grab a copy of Lily's chart.

"Hey, I want in on Wade's surgery." Ally said, walking up to her after the meeting. "I know you've been the intern on Lily since the start, you wanna work together? We find the answer we have a fifty fifty chance of scrubbing in."

"I work with you, but I don't want in on the surgery. You can have it." Trish told her.

"Are you kidding?" Ally replied. "It's the biggest opportunity any intern will ever get."

"I don't wanna spend any more time with Wade than I have to." Trish said stubbornly.

"What do you have against Wade?" Ally asked.

"If we find the answer, it's yours. Do you wanna work together or not?" Trish said.

"Deal!" Ally said excitedly.

Ally and Trish retreated to the hospital's research library to figure out Lily's case.

They searched everything. They could not find an answer anywhere. She was perfectly healthy, except for the fact that she kept having seizures.

"Tell me why you won't work with Wade." Ally said. "Just tell me."

Trish sighed.

"You can't comment, make a face, or react in any way." Trish said. "We had sex."

Ally held back a gasp, Trish rolled her eyes.

"What about an aneurism?" Ally said hesitantly, returning to the task at hand and trying to suppress her reaction to what Trish had just told her.

"No blood on the CT, no headaches." Trish replied.

"Right. There's no drug use, there's no blood clots, no pregnancy, no trauma..." Ally rattled off. "Was he good? I mean he looks like he'd be- was it any good?"

Trish rolled her eyes and stood up, ignoring Ally's questions.

"What if we don't find an answer?" Trish said. "What if she dies? What if her life just ends, the best part of her entire life would've been winning Miss. Teen whatever. You know what her talent is?"

"They have talent?" Ally replied.

"Rhythmic gymnastics." Trish said, a smile growing on her face as Ally started laughing. "What even is rhythmic gymnastics?"

"I bet something with like a ball and... What?" Ally's voice trailed off as she saw realization on Trish's face. "Trish what?"

"Get up!" Trish said. "C'mon!" before the two women took off down the hall.

"Oh! Dr. Wade!" Ally said, running up to him as he got in an elevator. "Lily competes in beauty pageants."

"I know that, but we have to save her life anyway." Dr. Wade responded.

"She has no headaches, no neck pain, her CT is clean, there's no medical proof on an aneurism." Ally said, holding her arm out to keep the elevator doors from closing.

"Right..." Dez said.

"But what if she has an aneurism anyway." Ally said.

"There are no indicators." Dr. Wade said simply.

"But she twisted her ankle a few weeks ago when she was practicing for the pageant." Ally said, the elevator doors trying to close.

"Look I appreciate trying to help..." Dez said. "But it's not helping-"

"She fell." Trish said, interrupting him. "When she twisted her ankle she fell."

"It was no big deal, not even a bump on the head; she got right up, iced her ankle and everything was fine, it was a fall so minor her doctor didn't even think to mention it when I was taking her history." Ally explained. "But she did fall!"

"You know what the chances are that a minor fall could burst an aneurism are, one in a million! Literally!" Dr. Wade said as the elevator doors finally slid shut.

Ally and Trish looked at each other, each disappointed.

The elevator doors opened again.

"Let's go." Dr. Wade said to them, walking quickly down the hall.

"Where?" they asked.

"To find out if Lily's one in a million." he replied.

"Well I'll be damned." Dez said quietly as they performed a scan on Lily, finding that there was in fact a small fracture. "It's minor, but it's there. She's bleeding into her brain."

"She could've gone her entire life without it ever being a problem." Dr. Wade said to Ally and Trish after they finished the scan. "One tap in the right spot..."

"And it exploded." Ally finished.

"Exactly." he said. "And now we have to fix it. You two did great work. I'd love to stay and kiss your asses but I've gotta tell Lily's parents that she's having surgery."

"Oh, um... Dr. Wade?" Ally said, approaching him. "You said you would pick someone to scrub in if we helped."

"Oh right." he said. "I'm sorry I can't take you both; its gonna be a full house. Trish, I'll see you in OR."

Ally and Trish both stood frozen in shock as Dez walked away.

Ally turned to look at Trish, before walking away angrily.

"Ally!" Trish called after her.

"I promised I'd make her look cool." Dez said, as he shaved Lily's head for the surgery. "Apparently being a bald beauty queen is the worst thing in the world."

"Did you choose me for the surgery because I slept with you?" Trish asked him.

"Yes." he replied. "I'm kidding." he quickly added when he saw the look on her face.

"I'm not gonna scrub in for surgery." she told him. "You should ask Ally, she really wants it."

"You're Lily's doctor." he told her. "And on your first day, with very little training, you helped save her life. You earned the right to follow her case through to the finish. You shouldn't let the fact that we had sex get in the way of you taking your shot."

Trish's heartbeat was out of control as she entered the OR, dawned in her scrubs.

"Alright everybody!" Dez said happily. "It's a beautiful night to save lives! Let's have some fun."

"That was a good surgery." Ally said, sitting down next to her. "We don't have to do that thing where I say something then you say something then somebody cries and there's a moment..."

"Yuck." Trish replied, smiling.

"You should get some sleep, you look like crap." Ally told her.

"I look better than you." Trish responded.

"Not possible." Ally said, before she got up and walked away.

"That was amazing." Trish said, as Dez walked out of the OR. "You practice on cadavers. You observe. And you think you know what you're gonna feel like standing over that table, but that was such a high. I don't know why anybody does drugs!"

"Yeah..." he replied softly.

"Yeah..." she said, just as softly.

"I should... Uh... Go do this." he said, picking up the stack of paperwork.

"You should." she said.

"I'll see you around." he said, giving her a smile smile.

"See ya around." she said, as he walked away. "See ya."

"Seattle has ferry boats." Dez said a few days later, looking at his phone while they waited for the elevator.

"Yes." she replied.

"I didn't know that." he said. "I've been living here six weeks, I didn't know there were ferry boats."

"Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides." Trish said, holding back a smile.

"Hence the ferry boats." Dez said as the elevator doors opened. "Now I have to like it here. I wasn't planning on liking it here. I'm from New York, I'm genetically engineered to dislike anywhere, except Manhattan.

"I have a thing for ferry boats." he said as he pressed the button for their desired floor and the doors closed.

They stood quietly for a few moments, alone in the elevator.

"I'm not going out with you." Trish said, breaking the silence.

"Did I ask you to go out with me?" Dez responded. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

"I'm not dating you." she told him. "And I'm definitely not sleeping with you again, you're my boss."

"Your boss' boss." he reminded her.

"You're my teacher! And my teacher's teacher! And you're my teacher." she said.

"I'm your sister, I'm your daughter..." he muttered, growing frustrated.

"You're sexually harassing me." she said.

"I'm riding in an elevator." he replied.

"Look, I'm drawing a line." she said. "The line is drawn. There's a big line."

"So this line..." he said after a few seconds had passed in silence. "Is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker?"

She looked up at him as he smirked down at her, that's when she lost it.

She dropped the stack of files she was holding and pushed him up against the elevator wall, slamming her lips onto his.

His response was immediate, his arms wrapping around her as their lips wrestled desperately.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and their kiss became even more frantic than it was before, his hands moving to grip her hair.

They felt the elevator stop and heard the ding indicating that they had reached their destination.

She pulled away from him quickly and gathered all the papers she had dropped before rushing out of the elevator.

He stood there, dumbfounded, and still slightly dazed from their kiss.

"We'll talk later?" he hollered after her as she sped down the hall.

A smirk appeared on Trish's face.

Maybe she would be able to handle this job after all.

 **Author's note: I know, I know, the making out in the elevator is from the second episode and the rest is this is from the pilot, BUT I JUST COULDN'T LEAVE IT OUT, OK? Also, I just realized me writing this, a Trez fic based off of Derek and Meredith, must be my brain subconsciously indirecting Caini, I mean "Your choice, its simple: me or her. And I'm sure she's really great, but I love you. So pick me. Chose me. Love ME.", that's literally everything I want to happened between them right now. Ugh. I can't escape it. Oh and if you're wondering why Austin never made an appearance, it's because I decided that he would be Owen because duh Christina (aka Ally) and Owen are perf.**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
